Sugar Rush date nights
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: A series of short drabbles about everyone's favourite racers going on dates with each other! Try it, it's better than I make it sound! Pairing: You decide! Any you can think of!
1. Jack 'o' Lantern

**Halloween date night**

 **This is the first story of a little series of cute drabbles I'll be doing for the couples of Sugar Rush. My usual pairings are:**

 **VanillaButter (Vanellope and Rancis)**

 **StickySwirl (Sticky and Swizzle)**

 **Jack'o'lantern (Candlehead and Gloyd)**

 **But if anyone wants to request a particular pairing I will happily write one.**

 **Also, the ages of the racers will change around a bit – sometimes they'll be nine, sometimes eighteen, sometimes three! I'll tell you what their ages are first though.**

 **Well, that's enough from me! Hope you like Jack'o'lantern!**

 **Age: 16**

Candlehead hummed happily as she added the finishing touch to her costume – a black mask. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

She had her regular candle hat on and her green hair in pigtails. She was wearing a pink and brown cat suit, with diamond patterns on her legs. She also had black gloves, her black mask, and her high-heeled ankle boots.

Suddenly, she heard a ring at her doorbell, and ran downstairs. She flung open the door, but there was no one there. She smirked. "I'm not as gullible as I was when I was nine Glo- AAAHHHH!"

She turned to behold a crazed figure with a white mask, wielding an axe, a bloody apron covering their torso. As she screamed, the madman swung his axe downwards.

She closed her eyes.

And felt the gentle touch of the rubber axe on her shoulder.

"You sure Candles? You still seem pretty gullible." Said Gloyd, laughing as he removed his mask.

"Gloyd Orangeboar! You are the meanest boyfriend ever!" She frowned, pushing against his chest as he hugged her.

"But you still love me anyway." He whispered into her ear, then kissed her gently.

"Anyway, come on, let's go! We've got people to prank! Sweets to gather! Parties to attend! By the way, lovely costume." Said Gloyd, looking Candlehead up and down. She blushed, and turned full circle. "Why thank you, my crazy axe murderer."

They strolled along the streets, hand in hand, stopping at every little house they came across. By the time they'd got from one end of a road to the other, their bags were completely filled. Most of her life, Candlehead had been the one handing out treats, because she was always afraid of getting tricked and haunted houses, and most Halloween things (Except pumpkin carving. She carved enough pumpkins to make a house out of.)

However, ever since she started going out with Gloyd – about three years ago – he'd been dragging her out with him every time Halloween rolled around. And whilst he loved the season, the scares, and the tricks, she loved seeing him so happy, and being there with him to enjoy it.

"Hey Candles," Said Gloyd, pointing at Rancis' enormous Reese's piece house. "Looks like Rancis is out for the night. You thinking what I'm thinking?" He said, with a mischievous smile.

"Yup." Said Candlehead with a grin, though in reality she had no idea what he meant. It became clear when he started pulling toilet paper out of his bag though.

He passed her one, and then instructed her on how to properly throw toilet roll. They ran around their friend's house, toilet paper flying through the air like shooting stars, peals of laughter ringing out in the night. Soon the entire house was white, and Candlehead had collapsed next to their stuff as she watched her boyfriend throw the last of it. He sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug. She smiled, leant back into his chest, and they sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company on the chilly night. Then, they heard the sound of a motorbike coming from round the corner.

"Fudge! Donut police! Run!" Said Gloyd, as he pulled Candlehead up with him and grabbed their bags. They ran down the streets, making sharp turns and doubling back unexpectedly until they were sure they'd lost the donuts. They found themselves in a narrow alley way, catching their breath against a wall.

"Well Candles, how was that?" Asked Gloyd.

Candlehead smiled at her boyfriend's slightly worried face. Even after three years, he still seemed concerned about whether he was pushing his interests on too her too much. "That was brilliant pumpkin."

A grin erupted on Gloyd's face, and he leaned down and kissed Candlehead. She hummed happily. This was the part of the day she was really looking forwards to, she thought as she felt Gloyd's strong arms wrap around her waist. He smelt like candycorn – a sweet, vanillary, halloweeny smell.

"I love you Gloyd." She murmured as she wrapped her arms round his shoulders.

"I love you too Candles!" He said, pulling back a moment to tweak her nose affectionately.

"No, I mean I _really_ love you Gloyd. With all my heart." She said, gazing into his eyes.

For a moment he said nothing. She wondered if she'd scared him with her display of emotion, and cleared her throat to apologise. But before she could, Gloyd pulled her into another deep kiss.

"I'll always love you Candle. You're my light."

 **They're sweet.**

 **Please review if you think I should carry on, and if you think this is a terrible idea and I should never write again!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	2. Vanilla Butter

**So, here's another one for this series, which I haven't updated in ages! I'll admit it's not as good as my last one, but I never realised how hard it was to write song fics! Bonus points for anyone who knows the song!**

 **Age: 14**

 _Do you do, do you remember_

 _When we drove, we drove, drove through the night_

 _And we danced, we danced_

 _To Rancid, and we danced, we danced._

She ran down the steps and jumped into the kart beside him. He kissed her on the cheek, then started the kart, and they drove off into the night.

"Where are we actually going?" She asked, a bemused expression on her face. "Wherever we want." He replied, reclining into the seat, a crooked smile on his face, the wind ruffling his blond hair as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Honestly Rancis, getting me to dress up all nicely so we can just sit in the kart and drive round the island." She teased.

He simply grinned at her, that warm, easy grin she loved, and turned on the radio.

Within minutes, they were out on open road, singing at the top of their voices, not a care in the world.

 _And I confessed, confessed to you_

 _Riding shotgun underneath the purple skies_

 _And we danced, we danced_

 _With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

Eventually, they pulled in at the beach. "Actually, ma'am, would it surprise you to know I did have a plan?" he said, getting out of the kart and coming round to open the door on her side.

"Not in the least sir." She said, taking his hand and exiting the kart like a princess. "Well, what do you think?" She said, twirling round to show him her new outfit.

Rancis finally got to look at her properly, and was surprised by what he saw. She really had dressed nicely. She had a simple loose teal top on, and a white off the shoulder crop top underneath. On her legs she wore white denim shorts, and teal sandals. Her hazel eyes sparkled in excitement, and her raven hair was pulled back into its normal ponytail.

You've never looked more beautiful Nelly." He said, grinning again as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"Now let's dance!" He said, grabbing her as she squealed in excitement, twirling till they fell over on the sand.

 _You were the song stuck in my head_

 _Every song that I've ever loved_

 _Played again and again and again_

 _And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

 _And I spin for you like your favourite records used to_

 _And I spin for you like your favourite records used to_

They sat on the sand and laughed, then unpacked the picnic. As they dined on hastily made sandwiches, lemonade and crackers, the moon and her stars as their spotlight, they had never been happier.

But it was all over too soon.

 _And I can't, I can't, I can't remember_

 _Just how to forget, forget the way_

 _That we danced, we danced_

 _To Danzig, and we danced, we danced_

She wouldn't leave the castle for days. And every single one of those days he came to apologize. But his flowers went mouldy on the door step. His words went unheard. His tears flowed freely.

What had he done? He was so stupid.

Inside, she was thinking along the same lines. She couldn't back out now – she couldn't let him off so easily. But her heart ached every time the doorbell rang. Her eyes watered whenever she saw him through her window. She felt worse and worse.

And she just couldn't forget the way they had danced.

 _And when you ask, you ask me how I'm doing_

 _Like you know, you know how much better off I am_

 _And when we danced, we danced_

 _With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

Then one day, she woke up to the sound of music, flowing through her window. It was the song – the song they danced to on the last good day. She peeked out of her window and saw him sitting in his kart, the song coming out the radio. He caught her eye, and said "I was just listening when… this came on. Thought you might want to hear it."

And suddenly she lost control. The floodgates opened, her walls all felt, her defences melted. She threw herself out of the window.

Which in hindsight may have been a bad idea.

 _You were the song stuck in my head_

 _Every song that I've ever loved_

 _Played again and again and again_

 _And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

Within a few days, they were laughing again, doodling on her cast. Within a few weeks, they were together once more, driving through the streets like nothing went wrong. Then, a few months later, she got her cast off. She rushed straight home, making him follow her out of curiosity.

When he opened the door to the main hall, he was surprised to find the guards all gone. In fact, there was no one there at all.

Then the music played. The same song once more. It waltzed lazily through the air, reminding him of all their best times. And then she walked in.

 _And I spin for you like your favourite records used to_

She grinned at him. "Care to dance, Fluggerbutter?"

He smiled at her, then dipped her suddenly.

 _And I spin for you like your favourite records used to_

"I would love to, princess."

 **Well, I hope it was okay. I'll admit, it's not so much of a date, which I wanted this series to be, but it started with a different idea, then the song led me astray.**

 **There's a funny story about this chapter actually - I wrote it, then forgot to upload it! So I spent about a month without realising I hadn't put it up, and thinking everyone was just ignoring it because they didn't like it! It was only today that I looked at my stories and realised I hadn't put it up. Oops!**

 **Next up will be TCKing12's OC, Candi, and Gloyd Orangeboar!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	3. Caramel Pumpkin

**Firstly, I'd like to apologise for updating this twice and not updating Sugar rush circus - but if we're lucky, I'll put the next chapter up tonight.**

 **This one features Candi Di Caramello Owens, and her sister Carmella, TCKing12's OCs. And before you start claiming that they deleted their profile so I must have stolen them, they contacted me through their other profile and asked me to use them. So please, no complaints.**

 **Age: 14**

Candi pulled her dress over her head, smiling happily. After months of liking him, she'd finally gotten the courage to ask out Gloyd – only to have him approach her and ask her out! It was quite possibly one of the best moments of her life.

She tugged at the hem of the gold dress, suddenly unsure of whether it was suitable. After all, it was the middle of winter, and it was pretty thin…

She turned as she heard her bedroom door open. "Hey Candi, have you seen my eyeliner- aw, playing dress up?" Said her older sister, Carmella, leaning against the door frame. Candi's smile melted into a frown. "No. I don't 'play dress up' anymore, I'm fourteen." She said, making air quotes around the words. "As a matter of fact," she said, turning back to the mirror and grabbing some mascara, "I am going on a date."

Carmella snorted. "In that dress? Are you aware it's snowing outside?"

Candi gasped and ran towards the window. It was true – the white flakes spiralled around each other, covering the ground lightly. She groaned and slumped onto her bed. "What am I going to wear now?"

Carmella laughed. "Such a dilemma sis. I'm sure you have something else you can wear." She walked over to the walk in wardrobe, and after a few seconds Candi heard her voice sail out: "Wow. You really don't have anything. This calls for emergency aid."

She strutted out of her sister's room, and came back with an armful of clothing. Throwing them down on the bed next to the girl, she said "There – they should fit you, they're my old ones. You can thank me later." She left, and the younger girl lifted her head. As she surveyed her outfit, she felt an unwanted smile creep over her face.

Her sister may be catty sometimes, but she definitely knew how to solve a fashion problem.

Gloyd checked his watch again, leaning lazily against a bench. How much longer was she going to make him wait? He was half considering that she just decided not to come.

Then, he saw her, running towards him, grinning. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, you kept me in the cold long enough!" He smiled, a little unsure of how to greet her. He settled for a hug, and then motioned towards his kart. "Shall we?"

They got in, and rode towards the hub of light glowing in the distance, chatting all the way. When they arrived at their destination, their eyes light up with delight.

They had gone to Sugar Rush's only seaside town, Sugar Side. The town was pretty, but not a place you'd really want to go to for a first date – except, of course, for this week.

Before them was a thriving fairground, the music playing loudly and the excited laughs and screams echoing across the whole park. There was so much going on, they nearly broke their necks trying to take it all in at once.

They hurriedly ran to the ticket booth, Gloyd paying for both of them, oblivious to Candi's protests. Then, they entered the park, feeling as if they'd entered a different realm altogether.

"Well, where first?" Said Gloyd, secretly glancing at Candi. She looked lovely; she had curled her hair so it fell in soft ringlets around her face, and had only applied a touch of makeup. She wore a more simple attire than what she originally decided, though Gloyd wouldn't know that – a brown pleated skirt with a cute gold jumper, and tights and winter boots. She turned, and caught him staring at her. A smirk crept onto her face, and he cleared his throat and looked away quickly.

"Hm… how 'bout the duck shooting?" She replied, and when Gloyd agreed, they ran over to the booth and paid for the rounds each.

"Alright sweetie, do you want the toys after I get all the ducks?" Teased Gloyd, regaining his confidence and attitude. "Why, are you any good?" Said Candi, picking up the gun. Gloyd raised his to shoulder level. "Sweetie, I'm the best."

" _Sweetie, I'm the best!"_ Imitated Candi, as they walked away from the duck stall, her arms full of teddies, and his unfortunately empty. "Oh shut up, you weren't even that good." Said Gloyd, smiling at her. She laughed, and waved a bat toy in his face. "Can you smell the victory on it Gloyd?"

They got some candyfloss and sat down on a bench for a while. When they moved on, Candi felt Gloyd's fingers absent-mindedly drift towards hers, brushing them as they passed, and she suddenly felt a whole lot more nervous.

They went on the bumper cars, and smashed everyone else, then the hall of mirrors, where they laughed at all their reflections, and finally the carousel, where Gloyd was thrown off for painting the words "Candy corn" in orange on the side of his horse.

"Um... What now?" Candi asked, cursing the nerves in her voice, as they walked away from the angry manager.

"Let's go on that!" Gloyd said, his face alight as he pointed. Candi followed his gaze and her stomach dropped.

Gloyd had chosen the biggest, fastest, scariest ride in the entire fair. It was an enormous wheel on its side, with two people carriages along the edges. As she watched, it started spinning, and slowly raised off its side so that eventually, it was standing straight in the air and the people in the carriages on the top were upside down.

She gulped. "Uh..."

But then Gloyd looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. She didn't want to look like a powderpuff on her first date. She tried to swallow her anxiety.

"Okay?"

They sat in the carriage, Candi in front and Gloyd behind. The people running the ride had just come back to check that the bars that served as doors were shut tight, so it was now too late for Candi to escape. She stared at the bars so long that Gloyd eventually leaned forwards and said: "Are you sure you want to go on this ride Candi?"

 _Let me out! Let me out!_ Screamed Candi's mind, but she ignores it and grinned at him. "Sure as sugar!" Gloyd still seemed unsure, but before he could speak again, the ride started.

"Woohoo!" Screamed Gloyd, hands in the air as they went streaking round. "Help!" Screamed Candi, grabbing on to the bars.

As they started to rise, Gloyd cried out in delight and leant close to Candi's ear. "Look out of the bars!" He cried.

She looked, and nearly threw up. They were nearly upside down already! How could they have go so high? She clamped her eyes shut and pushed back into Gloyd.

She was sure the ride had gone on for hours by the time they finally got off. She fell out, legs like jelly and head swimming, as soon as the workers opened the door. Gloyd bounded out, and said: "That was awesome! I want to go again and again and again!"

"Please no..." Groaned Candi. Gloyd looked at her properly for the first time since they'd gotten off. She was a lot paler, and wasn't walking in a straight line. "Whoa, Candi, are you okay?"

"Ugh... Not really..." She said, clutching her stomach. "Hm. You know, I think it might be time to call it a night Candi." Said Gloyd, as he picked up the toys she'd won. "Let's get you home."

Candi suddenly had an image of herself throwing up all over the side of the Kernel as they zipped back home. "In your kart?"

Gloyd surveyed her queasy face. "Maybe not. Here," he said, handing her the teddies and turning around, "I'll carry you."

"You can't carry me all the way back!" Protested Candi, but Gloyd was persistent. Finally, she hopped on his back and they started the walk home, stopping once to ask one of Gloyd's fans to drive the Kernel back to the garage.

When they had reached the darkness of the main road, Gloyd stopped suddenly and started giggling. Candi tried to see why, but it was too dark. "Um, why have we- whoa!" She shouted, as Gloyd jumped unexpectedly.

They landed, then Gloyd began moving forwards in a completely unorthodox way of walking. Candi was confused at first, but then the sound of wheels on the pavement and the way Gloyd was leaning from side to aide made her realise. She laughed with delight as Gloyd swept forwards on his rollerblades.

"How did you get these?" She asked. "A quick upgrade - birthday present from Vanellope. When I jump and click my heels, my shoes turn into rollerblades. Makes me look like a prat though, so I waited until we were in the dark."

"So we're rollerblading home?" She asked incredulously. "Well, did you really I was to walk you home?" Answered Gloyd smirking.

They sped all the way back to Candi's house, she herself surprised to realise her queasiness had disappeared. On the doorstep, Gloyd set her down and turned to face her.

"Well, I think that was a very good first date - and if it's okay with you, I think we should have another one." Said Gloyd, blushing faintly. Candi laughed. "Very smooth. Here," she said, handing him the little bat toy she had used to taunt him earlier. "A Halloween bat for my favourite Halloween racer." He took it and grinned at her. "Thanks sweetie."

They found themselves slowly leaning towards each other - until the door flung open. "Candi! We didn't expect you home so soon!" Said Carmella. When Candi glared at her, she simply smirked and turned to Gloyd. "Thanks for keeping her safe Gloyd - we'll see you tomorrow!" Carmella gave her most regal wave to Gloyd, who looked rather bewildered.

"Um... Ok... I'll see you soon then Candi." He said, turning to the darkness of Racer's Street and zooming away on his rollerblades.

Carmella frowned. "When did he get rollerblades?" Candi glared at her in response. "None of your business. I bet you were just waiting inside until we were about to kiss, weren't you."

Carmella winked at her, and flounced inside. Candi frowned, but she was smiling as she fell asleep that night, thinking about her very first date.

 **Hope you liked it! This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	4. Vanilla Pumpkin

**Vanilla Pumpkin**

 **Here you are! Vanilla Pumpkin, as per W. R. Winters request! Hope you like it!**

 **If you want to see more Vanilla Pumpkin (though not as obvious) head over to my You've Been Pumpkined story!**

Gloyd heard a knock on his door. He got up and walked over, trying to look as if he hadn't been sitting in the lounge for the last ten minutes, simply staring at the door and wondering when she'd come.

"Vani!" He exclaimed, opening the door wide. "Pumpkin!" She said back at him, pulling him into a hug. "You ready?"

"Yup!" He said, smiling. "So where are we going?" She asked. Ever since Gloyd had told her the location of their date was a secret, she had pestered him non-stop until he told her. He laughed. "Still not telling!" She pouted. "But I'm going to find out soon, right?"

"Right." He said, walking down the path with her hand in his. They climbed into the Kernel, and once they had figured out how to pull the one person seatbelt over two. Then they were off.

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling."

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling."

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling."

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling."

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling."

"Where are we going?"

"Here."

"Where- oh."

They had driven into the forest, diverging from the main path. They now found themselves on the edge of a tall cliff, the forest continuing for miles below them. At the edge of the cliff, however, there was a small clearing, and off to one side a cave.

"Welcome…" Said Gloyd, hopping out of the Kernel and spreading his arms. "To the Gloyd cave. Literally." He motioned behind him. Vanellope laughed in delight. "Wow! And here was me assuming you kept all your pranking supplies in a secret room in your house. How did you find this place?"

Gloyd took her hand and led her towards the cave as he spoke. "Well, I was in one of my moods one day, and I was just wandering through the forest when suddenly I came to the edge of the cliff. So, curiosity took over, and I went for a bit of a wander. And I found this cave and thought it would make the perfect hideout, should I ever need one!"

They had arrived at the mouth of the cave, and Vanellope could finally see inside. There were several crates, a big water bottle, and a beanbag. "Wow… how often do you come up here?" She remarked. "Several times a week. Sometimes when I can't sleep in the summer I camp up here. We should do that sometimes!" Said Gloyd excitedly.

They unpacked their picnic and sat next to the edge of the cliff, admiring the view as they ate and talk. Then, Vanellope thought she heard something. She cocked her head, trying to catch the sound again. Was it coming from below them?

She crawled over to the edge of the cliff, head poking out over the top. She soon felt Gloyd arrive at her shoulder. That was one thing she loved about him – he never questioned her impulses, simply followed her lead. He probably didn't even realise how much he trusted her ideas.

Below them were Taffyta and Candlehead, obviously having an argument of some sort. There was a lot of hand waving and shouting, but they were so high up they were straining to hear the words.

"Gloyd." Said Vanellope.

"Yes Vani?" replied the pumpkin boy.

"You know, we're on a date."

"We are indeed."

"And as such, we should really be being romantic, shouldn't we?"

"Yes. And we definitely shouldn't be pranking anyone."

He rolled onto his side to look at her.

"But I don't think either of us wants to do that."

Vanellope excitedly kissed his cheek, then pulled herself up and ran to the cave. She turned when she didn't hear footsteps behind her, and beheld Gloyd still lying on his side, hand over his cheek, stunned expression.

"C'mon pumpkin!" She laughed.

"Hey, can I get another one of those?" He asked, scrambling to his feet and running after her into the cave.

"Well we came from that way, and we were supposed to turn at the last turn, I told you!" Said Candlehead, struggling with a map.

"God, I wish we'd never gone hiking!" Groaned Taffyta, turning away from the stupid cliff face. "Now we're lost!"

"And it's your fault!" Retorted Candlehead, unusually snappily.

"Oh please!" Cried Taffyta, turning on her friend angrily. But before she could continue, she felt a sudden impact on top of her head.

The water balloon split upon impact, soaking her in cold water and glitter. She shrieked, and then another one hit her. Soon enough, it was raining little red balloons, Taffyta running into the trees for cover whilst Candlehead bemoaned her extinguished candle.

Gloyd and Vanellope laughed as they chucked the last of the balloons at the fleeing strawberry racer. Vanellope held the very last one, and she ran towards the cliff, but overbalanced herself, and slipped.

She scream.

But then she felt strong arms wrap around her face and jerk her backwards. She landed on top of Gloyd, lying in between his legs, her head on his chest. They both breathed deeply for a few seconds, before laughing shakily.

"Close call there Van." Said her orange hero, stroking her hair. "Y-yeah." She managed, relaxing into his warmth.

They lay there, peacefully, until soft little breathes were heard from Vanellope. Gloyd lifted his head slightly to see her snoozing, a little smile on her face. He laughed silently, and carefully lifted himself, taking of his jacket and slipping it under her head. He looked down at her, smiling softly, before heading into the cave.

When Vanellope awoke, she found herself clutching Gloyd's jacket close, inhaling the familiar smell. She pushed herself up quickly – she couldn't believe this! She'd fallen asleep! She must have ruined their date now.

Suddenly, she became aware of cursing coming from the cave. She snuck towards it carefully, and slipped inside. Surprisingly, she couldn't see Gloyd anywhere. She continued further into the cave, far deeper than she thought she could, and hid behind the last crate when she saw him, sitting at a long table surrounded by candy cane chippings and random tools.

"Stupid…rotten…CHIP!...Stupid… Aha!" He said, wiping off his project. "Well, I guess I'll go give it to her now…"

She backed up in alarm, and ran back to the mouth of the cave. It was obviously supposed to be a surprise! She had just managed to get her head back on her makeshift pillow when she heard his footsteps.

"Vani?" He said, shaking her ever so slightly. "Oh," she yawned. "Did I fall asleep?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course not Vani."

She sat up. "Shut up."

"I've got something for you."

"Aw pumpkin! You shouldn't have!"

He simply smirked and handed it to her. It was a beautifully crafted picture frame, made out of candy cane, and carved with images of vanilla flowers and candy corn. In one corner, it had the words "For my Vani" engraved. And in the place of honour was a photo of Vanellope and Gloyd, him swinging her round after a race. She grinned. She remembered that.

"It's beautiful Gloyd." She said, looking up at him. HE rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Aw, it's nothing…"

"Where did you get the picture?" She asked, stroking it gently.

"Turns out Swizzle had his camera on him. When I told him about the frame, he asked me if I wanted it."

She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. As usual, Gloyd seemed stunned, and sort of froze. But then he relaxed, moving a hand to the back of her head. And they spent the evening kissing, talking and cuddling in the light of the setting sun.

 **Well, I probably won't be updating for a little while (about two weeks) because I'm going on holiday tomorrow! Yay!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	5. Peanut Butter Pumpkin

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in AGES. But here I am now, answering Twist Creampuff's request: time for some peanut butter pumpkin!**

Swizzle was so aggravated. Stupid Gloyd and stupid Rancis had played yet another prank on him! Honestly! They did so much together nowadays, it was like they were a couple!

Then he grinned. Oh, there was an idea...

* * *

"Hey Swizz!" Said Gloyd, pulling up next to the unicorn pop boy.

"Huh? Oh... Hi Gloyd..." Said Swizzle, brow furrowed and looking generally distracted. Gloyd frowned. That wasn't like him.

"You alright man?" He said, hopping out of his kart and walking towards his friend. Surely he couldn't be bothered by the prank... That was two weeks ago!

"Oh I'm fine - it's Rancis you see." His eyes widened. "But I'm not supposed to tell you!"

That got to Gloyd. He hated when people kept secrets from him. He couldn't resist knowing, even if it was bad for him.

"Swizz! You have to tell me now!" He complained, shaking Swizzle's arm. Swizzle bit his lip. "Ok fine, but keep it quiet, for goodness' sake." He lowered his voice and leant in. "Well, you see... Rancis is gay."

Gloyd gaped at him. "What? I mean... I guess we could have guessed, what with only hanging out with girls and the hair-"

"Dude!" Said Swizzle, frowning at him. "You can't say that sort of thing! That's very stereotypical."

Gloyd finally closed his mouth. "Oh yeah, you're right. But why should he be afraid of admitting he's gay?" Gloyd himself was actually pretty sure he was bisexual, but was a bit afraid about openly admitting it, even to Swizz, who he'd known his whole life. So to find out that there was another homosexual in sugar rush - he was kind of glad.

"Um... Well..." Said Swizzle, scratching the back of his neck. "That's the part I'm really not supposed to tell you."

Gloyd frowned. "But I'm one of his best friends."

Swizzle bit his lip. "Well it'll probably come as a shock to you to know that he wants to be more than friends."

At first, Gloyd was shocked, to say the least. He wasn't expecting that. But then his brain started whirring, reminding him of all the fun he'd had with Rancis, and what a great boyfriend he'd make. Then, he shook the thoughts away and looked at Swizzle, who was giving him a questioning look.

"Um... I ... Well I... How do I let him know?" He asked.

Swizzle pretended to think. Inside, he was thrilled about how well this was working. He bit back a quiet laugh as he said "You know what, I could set you two up on a date. Then, you could act your most annoying, and he'll realise how infuriating you are and dump you!"

Gloyd frowned. "Wait. I'm annoying?"

"Perfect! See you later, at the end of Racers Street for six!" Shouted Swizzle, running towards Rancis's house.

* * *

"Hey, Rancis! My number one pretty boy!" Rancis grinned at him and punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up Swizz."

Swizzle laughed, but then his expression turned serious. "Listen, Rancis, I need to talk to you about Gloyd."

Rancis froze. What? Swizz couldn't know - could he?

Rancis had had an unwanted crush on Gloyd for a while now. As much as he hated it, he couldn't help being attracted to his pumpkin-hatted friend. The only person he'd ever told was Candlehead, because he knew she would understand.

"Uh...um...what about Gloyd?" He asked. "Well...he's actually bisexual. And he, might, maybe, you know, like you."

Rancis felt like jumping into the air and dancing. "He-he does?"

Swizzle nodded, his expression still grave. "And he's our best friend, so I figured that we should let him down lightly. So, I'll set you two up on a date, then you can be as snobby and pig-headed as you want, and then he'll decide that you're simply not the one for him! Then, you can keep being friends!"

Rancis frowned. "Um..."

"Great! I'll go tell Gloyd! Be ready by six, tonight!" And then the unicorn pop boy ran off. Rancis shook his head. He was always rather impulsive.

So a date. Rancis grinned. He'd be going - but he wouldn't be acting his worse.

* * *

"H-hi Gloyd..." Rancis was starting to worry about this. Maybe it had been a bad idea. He needed to bail. But then Gloyd grinned at him. "Hey Rancis." Rancis began to calm down. If Gloyd was acting normal, he could as well.

Gloyd was panicking. What should he say? He didn't know how to react to this, especially when Rancis looked so cute, with all those little freckles - wait, what?

They made their way to one of the smaller, less busy restaurants one the outskirts of the main town. Gloyd had chosen, and he figured if he was just going to break up with Rancis, it might be just as well that they weren't in the public eye - he remembered the type of press Swizz and Adorabeezle had gotten over their break up. He did not want that.

They sat and ordered, then started talking.

"So, um, how long have you known you were bisexual?" Asked Rancis to break the tension. "A few years." Said Gloyd. Why not tell the truth? It's not like he was afraid…

* * *

They carried on the conversation until their food came, and Gloyd was surprised to find that he was actually having quite a good time. Rancis had always been a friend to him, no matter how much Gloyd loved to tease him, but he had never thought that it would be fun to be his date.

Rancis was ecstatic. The look Gloyd was giving him was making his insides melt. Everything was going so well! He' have to thank Swizz later - after he actually told the unicorn pop boy he was gay.

They laughed as they ate, only now realising how funny the other actually was. They moved onto dessert afterwards - or at least, they tried to move on.

"Come on Gloyd, just pick something!" Said Rancis, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"But that have chocolate cake and peanut butter ice cream!" Moaned Gloyd. Rancis laughed. "What is it with you and peanut butter chocolate?"

"Dunno. After candy corn, it's my favourite food. Guess I've always been attracted to it." Shrugged Gloyd. Suddenly, both boys came to the painful realisation of Rancis's theme, and looked away, clearing their throats.

Gloyd eventually chose the gooey triple layered chocolate cake, whilst Rancis had a mint sundae. Then they went to pay the bill.

"I'll pay Rancis." Said Gloyd, getting out his wallet. "Oh no you don't." Replied Rancis, walking up to the waiter.

"Could you put it on my tab, Jaques?"

"Of course Mr Fluggerbutter." Replied the twizzle vine, running off to the kitchen.

Gloyd raised an eyebrow. "Come often, much? How bad is your cooking?"

Rancis laughed. "Bad enough for me to have to go to Candles three times a week."

Gloyd smirked. "Oh yeah, you know that everyone thinks you're dating, right?"

"What?" Asked Rancis, turning to stare at Gloyd.

"Oh relax, I'm teasing! Come on, let's go." Laughed the pumpkin boy as they left the restaurant.

"Ok then..." Said Rancis, still uncertain about the way the other boy had brushed it off.

"And by the way Rancis - you've had spaghetti sauce around your mouth for the last half hour or so."

"WHAT?" Rancis whipped out his pocket mirror, checking his mouth rigorously.

"Wow, sometimes I forget how easy you are to prank. There's nothing there, gullible." Laughed the pumpkin boy. Rancis frowned. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. Is this how you treat all your dates?"

Gloyd stared at him blankly. "If that's code for did I trick Torvald after our first date, then yes, yes I did. You think you're an exception, pretty boy?" In truth, Gloyd was partly regretting the prank, but he'd made his bed and now he'll have to lie in it.

Rancis growled. "I told you, and Swizzle, to stop calling me that!" Gloyd rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever."

"Argh! You're so annoying! You just had to do thus after we'd had a great date, didn't you, you pumpkin brained fool!"

Gloyd should be happy. The plan was working - Rancis thought he was annoying. But he just felt ... sombre. But a big part of him was angered as well.

"Oh enough with the hat based insults, I've heard them all! Torvald threw a few good ones at me in her time, think you can do better?" He jeered.

"Mod, shut up!" Shouted Rancis, swinging his fist at Gloyd, who dodged to the left.

"Hey Rancis, I've got a joke for you! Did you hear about the blonde who tripped over his cordless phone?" Taunted the pumpkin boy, moving backwards.

"Oh that's just low!" Growled Rancis, anger clouding his vision as he swung again, his fist this time making connection with Gloyd's face. The pumpkin boy cried out, then, holding his hand over his injured cheek, threw a neat right hook at Rancis, getting the boy in the eye.

"Is it jokes you want then Gloyd? I've got a couple of jokes for you!" Shouted Rancis, pouncing on top of the other boy. "Why do jack-o'-lanterns' always have a stupid smile on their face?" He screamed, as they grappled in the dirt. "Because their brains have been scooped out, like yours!"

"Pretty boy!"

"Vegetable hat head!"

"Fudge brain!"

"Chip head!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

Their passions were inflamed, rising rapidly, giving way to any of the tension they'd harboured over the years.

"Mod I hate you!"

"Not as much as I hate you!"

"Then I love you!"

"Well then I love you more!"

Suddenly, they were kissing, Rancis grabbing hold of Gloyd's collar and pulling the pumpkin boy towards him as Gloyd moved his hands to Rancis's hair. They didn't understand why, or how, but it was strangely addictive, the anger with which their lips met. Finally, they parted.

"Um...wow..." Managed Rancis, tracing his lips. "You know Gloyd..." He said, moving his hand to Gloyd's cheek.

"I'd fight with you every day if it could end in a kiss like that."

* * *

They returned to Racer's street late, in the early hours of the morning, so were very surprised to find Swizzle waiting for them in front of Gloyd's house, beaming smile on his face.

"I totally got you guys!" He shouted, running up to them.

"Got us? What are you on about Swizz?" Asked Gloyd, frowning.

Swizzle grinned at them. "I told you both that the other was gay, and that you had crushes on each other! You've got to admit, that's a pretty good revenge prank!"

Rancis whipped his head around to face Gloyd. "Wait - you're not bi?"

"I'm bi!" Replied Gloyd. "You're not gay?"

"I'm gay!" Answered Rancis, relieved, before turning to Swizzle, whose eyes were flitting between them nervously.

"Um...Gotta go!" He yelped, running into his house.

"Well. I don't know whether to thank Swizz or to punch him." Said Gloyd, staring after the fleeting unicorn pop boy.

"I think I'll thank him," said Rancis decidedly, "but maybe he could use a good prank."

Gloyd grinned. "Agreed."

Their lips met, and they spent the rest of the night together, cuddling and plotting their revenge.

Best. Night. Ever.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Btw, I probably won't be updating this one until I have finished Sugar Rush Circus, as I want to enter it into a contest – but it has to be finished. So I will try to get back as soon as possible!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	6. Vanilla Taffy

Vanilla taffy

 **Hi guys!**

 **Sorry to TheDisneyFan365 for not putting one of their chapters up yet, but I made this one a while ago so I figured I'd post it whilst I was working on the others. I'm getting so many requests - it's great!**

 **Also, I will be updating The Adventures of Nellie Smith soon, after ages!**

 **Well, I'll let you read now...**

"Hey Vani!" Said Taffyta, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "Ready to go?"

They had been together for only a short while now, but it really had been wonderful. Taffyta could not imagine anyone else she'd rather spend her time with - Vanellope was fun, snarky yet sweet, cute, a good girlfriend and very energetic.

Or at least, she usually was.

Vanellope came to the door hunched up, wiping her nose, looking rather pale. "Yup. I'm ready to go!" She said thickly, eyelids drooping and nose shining red. Taffyta frowned. "Vanellope, are you ill? We can reshecdule, you know..."

"I'm fine!" Exclaimed Vanellope, waving it off. She stepped forwards and tripped over the first step. "Whoa, dizzy!"

Taffyta caught her, then, looking down at her worriedly, asked "Are you sure you're alright, Van?"

Vanellope gave an almighty sniff, then grinned. "Never been better. Come on, let's go!"

Taffyta was unsure, but she knew better then to argue with Vani right now. So she let her sniffling girlfriend lead her down the path to their karts, where they drove to a restaurant just on the outskirts of the town.

"You would not - ACHOO! - believe the day I've had - ACHOO! - Sour Bill asked me to - ACHOO!" Vanellope tried to say, her sneezes interrupting her speech and making her shake violently as they sat down.

"Um, Vani, do you want a tissue?" Asked Taffyta, getting a napkin out of the dispenser and handing it to the other girl.

"Hey, this isn't a tissue, it's a napkin!" Joked Vanellope, burying her nose in it. They talked for a little while as they waited for the waiter to bring them the menu, but the flow of the conversation was interrupted again and again by Vanellope's sneezes, sniffles, and coughs.

Eventually, the little peppermint man arrived, and handed them both a menu. Vanellope smiled. "Oh, food! Great!" But Taffyta could pick up on the hesitation in her voice.

"Vanellope... I think it's best if we go home."

Vanellope's forced smile fell, her face growing sad. "But - ACHOO! - I don't want to ruin our - ACHOO! - date..."

"I know Van, I know," said Taffyta, taking one of Vanellope's hands in her own. "But we can order a pizza, watch a few movies - we can relax." She said in a commanding, almost orderly tone.

"You know, I'm the princess ... You don't get to boss me around ..." Sniffles Vanellope, causing Taffyta to laugh. "But I'm your girlfriend, and where would you be without me?"

And so they grabbed their belongings, gave the waiter a hasty thank you and goodbye, and left the restaurant. They walked to the karts, then got in, the purring motors greeting them like friendly kittens, and drove off towards the castle.

They got inside, and entered, moving into the labyrinth they had come to know so well until they reached Vanellope's room. Taffyta pushed open the door, then suddenly grabbed her sick girlfriend around the waist and carried her, laughing and shouting, to the bed, where she promptly threw her. The strawberry girl got to work turning on the TV - giving Vanellope the remote - and sticking some popcorn in the microwave as she fetched blankets from the chest at the end of the bed.

As soon as the popcorn ding went off, they got cosy under the sheets, little kernels falling between the gaps in the cushions. After a short while, the film was forgotten as they lay together, simply talking and laughing. Vanellope reached up and grabbed Taffyta's hat, then refused to give it back to the girl, who just shrugged and let her keep it. She looked down a few minutes later, amused to see the other girl clutching her hat so severely, a content smile on her rosy lips. As she dazed in and out of focus, she was unaware of those rosy lips moving up to capture her own. They leaned back into the kiss, tasting the popcorn on each other's lips as they moved their arms round one another.

Later that night, Vanellope was sleeping soundly in Taffyta's arms. The other girl sighed good-naturedly as she checked the clock on the wall. Half past midnight. She should go soon, or Sour Bill would get suspicious. So with another sigh, this time of disappointment, she lowered Vanellope's head onto the pillows, switched off the TV, then walked to the door.

She paused in the doorway, feeling a strange rush of air over her head, that she wasn't used to. She glanced back to realise why - Vanellope was still clutching her hat like a life line, coughing gently as she cradled it.

Taffyta smiled as she turned and left.

After all, she would always be seeing Vanellope tomorrow.

 **I did like writing this one.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	7. Chocolate Liquorice

Chocolate Liquorice

 **Hi everyone! This chapter involves TheDisneyFan365's OC Licortwist Hothead, and Lord Candycane's OC Creamy Buttercap. Go check out their stories after you've read this one!**

 **P.S: To Lemon: after you said it, I decided I really wanted to see Gloyd clicking his heels as well. So, I drew a picture of it, and I've uploaded it to my Deviantart page, called 'Miss Wipplesnit' as well.**

Creamy sighed in frustration as she glared at the piece of paper in front of her, her hands tugging at her long brown hair. She just couldn't make sense of it, any of it. She groaned as she went over the question yet again, mumbling it to herself softly.

"What's wrong?" A low voice spoke over her shoulder. She turned to find Licortwist smiling at her, one she had to return. "It's just my racing school homework - I can't make heads or tails of it." She admitted, turning back to the sheet. Suddenly, it was plucked from her vision. "Hey!" She shouted, turning around just in time to see Licortwist crumple the paper and throw it into the paper bin.

"If it's bothering you, I'm not going to let you do it. We'll get Rancis's and copy it later." He smirked. She scowled, but couldn't hide her amusement. Eventually, she cracked. "That sounds like a good plan. So, with all this free time," she leant back in her chair, raising an eyebrow at him, "What are we going to do?"

"Simple." He replied, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "We'll go to the cinema."

"The cinema?" She stood, turning to face him fully. "Why there?" He shrugged, smirking again. "Well what would we watch?" She asked, getting annoyed at his nonchalant attitude. She hated it when he did that, not taking anything seriously.

"I don't know."

"Well then why should I go when I have things to do?" She huffed, turning to the paper bin to fish out her homework. His smirk widened. "Simple," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "I've booked the place out."

"You've booked the place out?" She repeated, confused, as he dragged her outside of the office she and Rancis shared and into the hallway. "Well I figured I might as well use my royal status, shouldn't I?" He smiled at her crookedly, letting go of her hand.

"So, if you do want to come," he cupped her face in his hands, "Then I'll come back in five minutes and pick you up. And if you don't..." He shrugged. "I guess I'll invite Rancis."

He kissed her quickly before she could protest, then ran off. She sighed, amused. Sometimes she wondered how she could date someone like him, but then he went and made her feel like that - happy, warm and always wanting more. And she just loved him more for it, even if it frustrated her.

Excited now, she ran upstairs. She ran a comb through her long hair and twisted it into a bun, dusted off her peanut butter cup cap, and changed her skirt, top and racing jacket for a loose orange and brown top and black skinny jeans. She had just grabbed her bag and was running downstairs when she collided into her brother.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" She grumbled, grabbing her forehead. He winced as he touched his own head gingerly, brushing his curl back into place. "Why don't you! And- where are you going, anyway?" He asked speculatively, scanning her casual attire and the bag in her hand. "To the cinema. I have a life, you know." She sneered. "Where's my little bro going?"

"I'm going to see Candlehead." He grinned blissfully. A sly smile spread over her face, but she wiped it off. Although she loved teasing her brother, and she didn't exactly care much about his feelings - she didn't want to ruin this happiness for him, as she herself was feeling it and knew how horrible it was when someone took it away.

"Right. Well say hi to the ditz from me." She said, before running downstairs. Her foot had barely touched the boards of the hall before the doorbell rang and Licortwist, being that sort of person, let himself in. He too had changed - he now wore a clean white shirt over a dark, blood red pair of jeans.

"Are you ready to go yet? Or shall I take Fluggerbutter?" He asked upon entering, as Rancis came down the stairs. "What?" The blonde boy asked, confused. "Nothing! Go away!" Creamy growled. "Fine, I'm leaving!" Rancis slid past Licortwist and out the door.

"So, I guess you'll be my companion tonight then? Lovely. By the way, you look very nice." Licortwist extended his hand to her, very formally and princely. She took it, and they went outside.

They took the Kit Kart, as it belonged to Creamy now - Rancis having the RV1. They rode in a comfortable silence, leaning into one another as the wind ruffled their hair and the music floated out of the speakers.

Eventually, they arrived at the cinema. They went in, and Licortwist speeded them past the queues and the food, straight into the 'Screen 1' room.

"Hey! What about my popcorn?" Creamy demanded, as he closed the door behind them. He simply grinned at her and started walking down the aisle. Creamy huffed and began to turn back to the food when suddenly she felt her feet being pulled out from underneath her. She was riding atop an enormous wave of liquorice pieces. She yelped in delight as they hoisted her into the air and dropped her down in the seat next to Licortwist.

"I still want popcorn." She grumbled. "And popcorn you will have." Licortwist smiled, grabbing something on the seat next to him and planting it between them. Creamy laughed in delight and stubborn admiration of what Licortwist had managed to conjure. It was a tub of buttery, sugary popcorn, larger and deeper than she'd ever seen. It crossed both of their laps and came up to their chins it was so big.

"This enough popcorn for you ma'am?" He asked, popping a piece into his own mouth. "Just about." She smirked, crunching down on her own piece before throwing some at him. "So what's this movie then?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait for it to start." He smiled at her, taking her hand under the popcorn tub. "But I guarantee you'll like it."

She raised an eyebrow. Licortwist practically never guaranteed anything – he always said that you could never be sure of anything. This was unusual. She was about to question him when the lights dimmed and the screen began to glow, so she directed her attention to there instead.

The title came up.

Creamy's mouth dropped.

The first shot of an actor came on.

She whipped her head around to see Licortwist watching her.

The character said their first line.

"How … how did you …?" Creamy gasped, looking back and forth from the screen to the boy beside her. Licortwist just grinned at her. "Anything for you, dear."

A few months ago, they had seen discussing their favourite movies, and what they would do if they were in charge of a movie. Creamy had stated to her boyfriend that her ideal movie would be one where the heroes are a criminal couple, and it follows the story of their line. She had obviously thought about the subject for quite a while, because she had described in fine detail exactly who she would want playing the part, what would happen to them, who the villain would be, why they were criminals – even what the first line would be. And when Licortwist had seen the wistful look on her face, he knew he had to make the dream a reality.

Creamy couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She turned back to the screen and watched her perfect movie unfold before her. Licortwist, on the other hand kept his eyes trained on her. He loved those moments where he could make her speechless, for they were few and far between.

They watched the rest of the film together, pressed up against one another, illuminated by the soft glow of the cinema screen.

* * *

"So … was that better than doing homework?" Licortwist asked as they left, their buttery hands clasping each other. "Much better." She smiled at him, still amazed by what he had done for her.

They rode back to Creamy's house, discussing the film and going over specific lines and plot points, Licortwist pointing out the finer details in the storyline that Creamy had missed. When they got there, Licortwist walked Creamy down the path, pausing in front of her door.

"I still can't believe you did that." She said, her blue eyes shining at him. "Like I said, I'd do anything for you." Licortwist replied sincerely, cupping her face in his hands and slowly leaning in until their lips met. They kissed for what felt like an age, wrapping their arms around each other and grazing their noses, until suddenly they heard someone next to them clear their throat.

"Sorry, don't mean to break up this little love scene, but could I get into my house?" Rancis asked, smirking at his sister, who glared back at him. They parted and let him go through, and then turned back to one another. They kissed one last time, then Licortwist waved her goodbye as he rode the wave of liquorice pieces back home. She watched him go, then went inside to see her brother seated on the sofa, watching the television. She ran up behind him and hit him over the side of the head.

"Idiot! Couldn't you have used the back door?" She snarled. He smiled, wincing through the pain in his head. "Nope. Besides, it's a bit embarrassing really."

She lay down next to him and poked him with her foot. "Poor ickle Rancis. Bet my date was better than yours, anyway."

Rancis smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Creamy looked to the television, the taste of popcorn and of Licortwist's kiss still floating over her tongue.

"I'm sure."

 **Well, there you go! I hope you liked it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	8. Peanut Butter Cupcake

**Hello again!**

 **First off, I'd like to thank Lemon for their lovely review :) It really made my day 100% better. I'm glad you liked the picture! And please do join!**

 **This is a peanut butter cupcake chapter, as requested by TheGamer98! (Took me a while, but it's finally here!)**

 **Read on!**

Candlehead hummed along to the radio as she danced around the kitchen, the sun shining through the open window, the music flowing through the room. She waited up until the singing started, then grabbed a ladle and held it to her mouth like a microphone.

"B-b-b-be careful making wishes in the," she beat the ladle twice on the table, "Dark dark! Can't be sure when they've hit their," she swung the ladle from side to side violently, "Mark! And besides in the mean, meantime, I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart." She threw the ladle into the air and caught it again.

"I'm in the de-details with the," she beat the ladle on the table once again. "Devil! So the world can never get me on my," she jumped up and down twice, "Level! I just gotta get you out the cage, I'm young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite. My songs know what you did in the daaaaaaaark!" She sung, holding the note.

This was her favourite bit. "So light em up up up, light em up up up..." She sang with passion as she danced wildly around the room, crashing into the cupboards and knocking over pots and pans.

"On fire!" She shouted, spinning round. The ladle slipped out of her hand and went flying. She watched in dismay as it soared out of the window, and hit Rancis square in the head.

"Rancis!" She screamed, running outside to find him sitting up slowly, wincing as he put a hand to his forehead. "Gosh Candles, you pack quite a punch!" He joked as she pulled him up. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" She asked desperately, watching him sway from side to side, a trickle of blood making its way down his face from under his fringe. He took her arm, and she led him inside.

She forced him to lie on the sofa whilst she got a bag of frozen peas and a plaster for his head. He waited for her to leave, then stood up. He went over to the big mirror above the fireplace and inspected his forehead. "It looks fine…" He muttered to himself, a small smile on his face as he brushed his hair back into place. Candles always tended to overreact.

He made his way through the door and into the kitchen. Candlehead was searching through the freezer, her back to him, still humming along to the radio. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck as she squealed in surprise.

"Rancy!" She reprimanded, turning in his arms and draping her own around his neck. "You shouldn't get up…" She whispered, smiling up at him. He laughed. "I feel fine!" He shouted, picking her up and spinning her around. "Let's do something fun, instead of you being my nurse." He grinned, putting her back down lightly and finally letting go.

"Well, I was going to make a cake." Candlehead shrugged. "We could do that…" She glanced at him with a tentative smile. "Anything you want to do Candles, I'll do." He replied, going over to the door and pulling on a flowery apron, making the green-haired girl giggled. She grabbed her own, then led him over to the table. They flipped through the recipe book until suddenly, Rancis slammed his finger down.

"Look, it's perfect. Peanut butter cupcakes."

Candlehead laughed. "Getting a bit cheesy there, aren't we Rancy?"

"What are you talking about?" Rancis asked, confusion in his voice but a crooked smile on his face. "There isn't a grain of cheese in this recipe!" They both laughed, then Candlehead grabbed the heavy book and set it down on the left counter, underneath the cupboards.

"Okay!" She said determinedly, climbing onto the surface to reach the top shelves. "The recipe asks for flour, sugar, chocolate powder, baking powder…" she read the ingredients off the list as she threw the requisite items over her shoulder. Luckily, Rancis was very used to his ditzy girl forgetting about consequences, as he grabbed the bags and set them down on the island counter lightly, white and brown powder filling the air. By the time Candlehead had finished, the two teens, and the whole kitchen, was covered in a thin dusting.

"Oops!" She exclaimed, hopping to the floor, making a cloud of flour rise up around her. "We should probably clean up…" She hesitated. Rancis laughed and grabbed her, twirling her through the air and making the flour fly everywhere. "We can clean up later – let's make these cupcakes!"

They measured, sieved, cracked, mixed, folded, whisked, and stirred as they danced along to the music on the radio, stopping occasionally when they got too caught up in the quick kisses they gave one another consistently. Eventually, they had managed to get all the ingredients in the bowl, and Candlehead was trying to pour the mix into the cupcake wrappers, to go into the oven.

But every time she moved her hand, Rancis would pop out of nowhere and tickle her mercilessly as she shrieked and squirmed. He would laugh and let go, then she'd move again, trying to get her spoon to the tray before he could get to her.

"Stop, stop!" She giggled yet again as her wriggling caused them to fall onto the floury floor. "You mean boy." She chided, smiling as she pushed his cheek gently. He smiled at her, and they stayed there in silence, staring into each other, surrounded by white flour and brown chocolate powder.

Finally, they managed to get the mix into the wrappers and the tray into the oven. They spent twenty minutes dancing around the kitchen and singing loudly, the sunshine streaming through the windows as they cleared the room of the powdery materials. Soon enough, the bell on Candlehead's oven went off, and they brought out the cupcakes, glowing a warm brown. As they waited for them to cool, they went out into the town to get some icing. They walked hand in hand down the wide streets, music from various restaurants reaching their ears, the sun warm on their faces. On the way back, Rancis suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Rancy?" Candlehead asked, taking her boyfriend's hand nervously as he stared far away. When he didn't answer, she stepped in front of him, still grasping his hand. "Rancis? Rancis, what is it?"

She turned to look the way he was, but couldn't see anything. She turned back slowly, confused by his sudden stillness.

And got splatted with icing.

"Rancis!" She shouted, wiping the icing off her cheeks. He was laughing, doubling over. She pouted, and he looked up, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Sorry Candles, but I just couldn't resist. Blame Gloyd, he taught me it."

Without saying a word, she rubbed both of her hands over her face. She took two menacing steps towards him, until they were nose to nose, her hard eyes glaring into his. Then, she brought her hands up either side of his face, and slapped his cheeks with the icing.

He stood for a moment or two in total bewilderment, then started laughing with her. They walked back to her house, wiping icing onto each other's cheeks and laughing as they got covered in it. He put a blob on her nose, and she tried to lick it off, eventually giving up to wipe it onto the back of her hand before licking that. They got inside, and grabbed what remained of the icing, expertly putting a swirl on every cupcake. Then, they packed all but two into a tin to share out tomorrow with their fellow racers, and flopped onto the sofa.

They stayed there for a few moments, enjoying each other's warmth and the delicious taste of the cupcakes. Then, she gently reached up to pluck some icing out of his hair, and he leaned down and kissed her gently. Slowly, they moved, kissing passionately, until she was lying on top of him.

She raised her head, her green hair framing her face.

"I love you Rancy."

He smiled at her softly, cupping her face.

"I love you more Candles."

He kissed her again, and they both let themselves wallow in their happiness for that one, sweet, peanut butter chocolate tasting kiss.

 **Done! This one took me ages! I couldn't get the start to work, then I left it for a while, then … you get the picture …**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	9. Good Queen

Good queen

 **Hi everyone! Haven't updated in a while, I know, but I'm back now!**

 **This chapter features TheDisneyFan365's OCs Reneult Willows and Caramella Di Caramello Owens. Hope you like it!**

 **Also, for anyone who's requested anything – if it feels like your chapter hasn't come and you requested it ages ago, I swear I have every request written down in a plan, and I have not simply forgotten, I'm just working through older requests first. If you would like to know in detail which chapter yours will be, just PM me.**

Caramella pulled her hair back into her usual ponytail, humming to herself. Unlike her sister Candi, she didn't see much point in making more of an effort than she usually did purely for the sake of a date. After all, if they were interested with her neutral, then why should she go over the top?

She pulled on her white and brown skirt, tightening her checkerboard belt. Touching up on her makeup, she glanced at the clock. He should be here any minute…

"Caramella! Reneult's here?" Her father's voice floated up the stairs of the palace with wavering confusion. She grinned and grabbed her bag, running on to the landing before composing herself and strutting down the stairs elegantly, brushing her snowy white jumper.

Her father was at the door, holding it open, scanning her attire and the boy next to him with suspicion, whilst the boy himself grinned at her. He was wearing his usual grey shirt, with a crisp pair of black trousers, his jacket slung over his shoulder. She smiled back, walking towards the two.

"Um … where are you going?" Her father asked as she set foot outside of the door. "Oh, we're just going out for the night. I'll be back by the morning, don't you worry."

Timothy sputtered in indignation at his daughter's patronizing attitude. "I think not young lady! It's nearly nine, you are staying in!" He reprimanded her, placing his hand on her arm and pulling her back. She sighed exasperatedly. "Dad, I'm seventeen, I can handle myself-"

"No you won't!" Timothy nearly shouted, bringing Candi running downstairs. The nine-year-old girl looked at the three figures, then grinned maliciously. "Cara trying to sneak out again?" She sung, unaffected by her older sister's glare.

"Candi, this doesn't involve you darling. Go to your room or something." Timothy looked over sternly at his younger daughter, who pouted and left. He looked back at the young couple, his eyes hardening.

"Look, I'm sorry if you had plans that I've ruined, but I can't simply let my seventeen year old daughter wonder around wherever she wants at whatever time she wants-" he began ranting, but Reneult cut through. "Please sir, I can take care of us. I'll bring your daughter back safe and sound, don't worry." He said it so confidently, putting an arm around Caramella as he did so, that he would have convinced anyone.

Except Timothy, that is.

"Look, Reneult, I know that you're trustworthy, but doesn't a guy have to be a little suspicious about letting his seventeen year old daughter – not even an adult, not even of legal drinking age – leave home alone, at night, with a man that's three years older than her?" Timothy asked, trying unsuccessfully to pull Caramella inside.

"Oh, but it wouldn't be just the two of us!" Reneult exclaimed. Caramella shot him a look of confusion and alarm, but he continued looking her father in the eye. "Didn't Cara tell you why I'm here? To pick her up, of course! We'll go round to the others' houses after, I'm sure you realise that."

Timothy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Wait – what others?"

Reneult laughed, looking to Caramella who regarded him as blankly as her father was. His mouth formed an O. "You didn't tell him? This makes more sense now!" He sighed, turning to Timothy with an apologetic smile. "I am sorry, I thought you knew! I decided to start a study group after I left racing school for people who were going into their exams. We're going to get Jubileena, Citrusella and Adorabeezle afterwards, then go round to Rancis's house. I thought, considering I've done my exams, that it would be helpful for my younger friends to have someone they know helping them study and working through things with them. And I know the hour is inconvenient, but I'm afraid I can't do it any other time because I'm at work." He finished with a confident smile. "Isn't that right Cara?" He looked over to her, signalling for her to back him up by raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" The girl replied. She turned to her dad, saying "You and mum are always saying how I should get a tutor, so I thought this would provide a nicer compromise." She said, beaming. Timothy looked between the two smiling faces suspiciously. "And you couldn't tell me this why?"

Caramella groaned and rolled her eyes. "Can we go or not?"

"I guess you can then." Timothy sighed. "Just don't stay out too late!" He said upon closing the door. Caramella waited until they were halfway down the drive, beyond earshot of the house, before saying "We're not actually going to join up with the others, are we?"

Reneult scoffed. "Of course not! You'd think I'd let them ruin the time I get alone with the best girl in the world?" He smiled at her. She grinned back. "And," he continued, "I've just gotten you the evening out every week from now on." She laughed. "Don't think you're getting some sort of reward, lover boy."

They climbed into his kart and drove through the tunnel leading to Grand Central Station. Upon arrival, they headed straight towards one game – Dance Dance Revolution. Caramella had got the word that a big party was happening over there, and there was nothing the two of them loved doing more than dancing in the flashing lights, the music pumping loudly through the discos.

They entered, and quickly found where the party was. They got in line, and waited patiently as the queue trickled forwards. But it was a long queue, and it took a long time – time they spent outside, the wind biting their skin, their feet starting to ache. Eventually, they got to the head of the line.

"Names?" Asked the bouncer. "Um…" Reneult panicked. He obviously hadn't realised there would be a guest list. But Caramella was too irritated to back down now. She was cold, bored and thirsty, and she was going to get into this club now.

"Names?" She spat. "Names?! Do you know who I am? I am Queen Caramella Di Caramello Owens, and I am sick of being stopped at doors!" The tension in her voice mounted as her eyes narrowed and her fists balled. "Now you are going to let me into this club right now, or I will make your life, a living hell." She growled slowly, glaring at the bouncer with her hardest eyes. He quaked with fear, and opened the door, ushering them inside silently. Caramella didn't make any show of gratitude – she simply huffed, swept her hair out of her face in a cocky gesture, and marched inside, Reneult following behind her.

"Well, that took a while." She grinned at him over the loud music. He laughed with a note of disbelief in his voice. "You are terrifying. Can I get you a drink?"

They went to the bar, and ordered their drinks. The bartender cast one suspicious eye over Caramella before she glared at him and he quickly turned his back to make their drinks. They drank them at the bar, looking around the room and pointing out people they knew. Eventually, they dumped their drinks and got up, moving to the dance floor.

They danced for what felt like hours, the loud music pumping into their ears, drowning out the background noise as their feet began to ache. Eventually, Caramella leant over to shout in Reneult's ear – "I'm going to the toilets – I'll find you later." He nodded, grinning at her before going back to dancing like a fool. Caramella grinned. She loved her boyfriend.

She went to the toilets, wiping her brow and refreshing her makeup. When she came back out, she searched the crowd repeatedly for Reneult, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. She wandered round the booths and passed the bar, until she caught a flash of grey mixed up in all the multi-coloured lights, hidden in a corner. She smiled and began walking towards it, until she saw exactly what the flash of grey as doing.

Reneult was smiling awkwardly down at someone, mumbling as he brushed his shirt off self-consciously. The person he was looking at was a girl in the shortest dress Caramella had ever seen, leaning towards her boyfriend with a cocktail in her hand, whispering something through her scarlet coated lips.

Caramella flared with anger. She stalked over to the two, and grabbed the girl's shoulders before throwing her to the floor. "Get away from my boyfriend, you-" she began to shout before Reneult's fingers closed around her arm. "Hey, Cara, she was just asking if I'd seen her friends! Don't be so rude!" He reprimanded as he helped the girl up, who glared at Caramella than flounced away.

"Well what do you expect me to think?" Caramella hissed at her boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow. "I expect you to trust me! C'mon Cara, you know I love you! You've just got to have a little more faith." He replied, his face exasperated. She turned away, but mumbled "Fine." Reneult stifled a laugh at his pouty girlfriend, then wrapped his arms around her.

"But … you were jealous, weren't you?" He teased. She whacked him in the face. He winced but laughed anyway. "Let's get a booth, I'm a bit tired of dancing."

They went over to the booths, and sat down in one of the less crowded corners. They simply talked for a while, enjoying each other's company even if it meant they had to shout over the music. Then, Reneult got up to get them both another drink.

Caramella took out her phone to distract herself as she waited for him to come back. Suddenly, she felt a presence slid into the booth. She looked up to behold a charmless character, obviously drunk, leaning towards her.

"Hey babe!" He shouted, grinning at her, showing his dirty teeth, "why is a pretty one like you all alone?" Caramella gave him a one over glance, then sniffed, raising her eyebrows and turned back to her phone.

"Oh, too good for me, are ya princess?" The guy sneered, leaning closer. "It's queen, actually. And would you please get your foul breath out of my face before I have to knock in those crooked teeth of yours." Caramella snapped. The man laughed harshly. "Big words, from such a little-"

When Reneult came back, two drinks in his hands, he found his girlfriend beating up some guy whilst onlookers jeered. He ran forwards, letting the drinks fall, but didn't get there before security. They pulled Caramella off him, and the girl remained haughty right up until she was shown the door. She stalked out, nose in the air, Reneult following after her.

"What was all that about?" He asked, shivering as the cold air hit him. "Let's just leave it at self-defence." Caramella replied, wrapping her arms around herself as she leant into her boyfriend's side. "Let's go home."

They walked back to the kart, savouring the warmth of the seat as they jumped in. They laughed as they drove back, Caramella reciting her story. Eventually, they pulled up in front of Caramella's house.

"Well, thank you very much for that, my prince." Caramella said as she got out of the kart, Reneult holding the door open. He laughed awkwardly. "I guess it wasn't the best date we've had-"

"It was lovely." Cara replied, gazing into his eyes. He walked her to the door, then turned to face her. "I'll see you tomorrow then, my princess – my queen." He corrected himself, leaning down. Their lips met, and they kissed passionately, wrapping their arms around one another.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"I knew it!" Screeched Candi's voice with triumph. Caramella cursed at her little sister, who laughed and ran away. The older girl turned back to face her boyfriend.

"Well, maybe I won't be seeing you tomorrow after all. I am most definitely grounded." She sighed. He laughed. "As if that would stop me. I'll see you tomorrow, as promised." He smiled, kissing her once more on the cheek before running off, as Caramella went back in to face her furious father.

 **Bad luck.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	10. Sticky Vanilla

**Hi everyone! Sorry for being so slow with my updates again!**

 **Also, I'd like to that Guest, A-plus Cassiopeia, and Exo-M Lay for their reviews.**

 **This is TheReader's request, Sticky Vanilla! Hope you like them!**

 **Also, would just like to remind everyone of what I said last chapter: your request is coming, just PM me if you want more info, blah blah blah…**

"C'mon Sticky, it'll be fun!" Vanellope coaxed, swinging her girlfriend's hand as they wandered down the road. "I don't know, Vani ... isn't Tappers where all the bad guys hang out after game time? I've heard it can get a little rough…" the teal girl replied uncertainly, a small frown on her face. "Nonsense!" Vanellope said, waving her hand in the air in a pretentious manner that made Sticky laugh.

"Did Swizz tell you that?" The pint-sized president asked, smiling with her girlfriend. "Maybe…" Sticky mumbled. Vanellope chuckled. "I wouldn't believe him if I were you Stick, he's always making things up." She said, pulling to a stop in front of the gingerbread house where Sticky lived.

"I've told you not to call me that." Sticky sighed with a smile, hand on the gate. "You know you love it." Vanellope replied before kissing the teal girl's cheek. "So I'll see you later then?"

Sticky grinned. Even if she protested, Vanellope could always read her like a book. The other girl somehow knew what she was going to say, even if Sticky herself didn't know.

"Of course." She smiled, kissing Vanellope properly before turning and heading inside.

She went straight up to her room, and grabbed a brush. If she was going out tonight, she might as well look her best, she decided, as she gazed at the picture of her and Vanellope taped to her mirror. Even after these few weeks, the quiet, shy, meek girl couldn't believe that the fun, energetic president had fallen for her. She'd loved Vanellope for ages, she just hadn't know – or admitted – it until late last year, when the previously hated glitch became their perfect ruler.

That was why Sticky never participated in the bullying. After going once, she never wanted to see it again. She made excuses time after time, the other recolours backing her up, even if they didn't know her real reasons. And now that she could show her love for Vani – she was happier than she'd ever been.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Vanellope sorted through outfit after outfit in her enormous walk-in closet. She still thought it was a little excessive, but at least she didn't insist on sleeping in the candy cane tree outside her window anymore.

Throughout all her transition from pauper to president, Sticky had been there. At first, she had just been a face in a crowd of many – a racer who she wasn't super familiar with, eager to please and make up for her wrong-doing. But as Vanellope learnt to love her fellows, she found her attention being drawn in particular, again and again, to this little shy teal recolour of Minty. Soon they began hanging out in smaller groups, and then just as a pair. It was almost inevitable that they fall for one another, really – just meant to happen. And fall they did. Vanellope, unsurprisingly, had actually been the one to ask Sticky, and so far it had been one of the happiest moments in her life to remember that the other girl said yes.

But back to the task on hand, she thought, as she continued browsing through her many items. Eventually, she narrowed it down to a mint skater dress and a brown denim jacket, the sleeves pushed up to the elbows.

Just as she was admiring her reflection in her mirror, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called. It swung open and Sour Bill ran through, his feet scuttling along the floor, his usually monotone face clouded with worry.

"Miss President! There's been an avalanche in the ice cream Mountains! A nearby village has nearly been completely covered!" He babbled. Vanellope's eyes widened. "Oh mod, is everyone okay?"

"They're getting them out now." He replied. Vanellope frowned. "I should go. I can't let my subjects suffer. They'll have something for me to do." She said, going to the door and getting her coat off the hook. Her eyes wandered to the picture of her and Sticky hung on the wall. She sighed. "Could you tell Sticky that I won't be able to make it tonight, Sour Bill?"

"Of course Miss President." He replied, before scuttling out of the room. Vanellope followed suit a moment later, after she had pulled on her thickest pair of tights.

She came down the grand stairway to find the minister of safety waiting for her with a man she didn't recognize. "Miss President, this is the Chief of the repairs department." The plump little peppermint introduced her to the tall doughnut standing beside him.

"It's an honour to meet you ma'am." The doughnut bowed his head. "Thank you," Vanellope replied graciously, before pressing on. "What plans are underway?"

Meanwhile, Sticky had received Vanellope's message. It wasn't uncommon that her girlfriend had to call off their dates to attend to one of her presidential duties, so the girl resigned herself to a night in front of the television, maybe with her sisters. She was just about to make dinner when she happened to glance out of the window. Far in the distance, she could see the Mountains. There was a faint glow fighting the darkness in one spot, which was slowly dimming. It looked so cold outside … Sticky decided her Vanellope shouldn't freeze up there. She ran back upstairs.

All day Vanellope had run and glitched around the Ice Cream Mountains, carrying blankets, wrapping safety tape, greeting the victims. She was exhausted and freezing by the time the safety team, having stabilized the nearby region and successfully housed all the victims whose houses would take longer and more light to rebuild, decided to call it a night. She stumbled back over to her kart, collapsing on to it.

She didn't expect anyone to be sitting in it.

"Ah!" She shrieked, trying to clamber into a sitting position whilst Sticky doubled over with laughter. "Oh wow, that was smooth Van, so smooth…" She snorted. Vanellope eventually managed to pull herself out of the kart. "What are you doing here?" She asked, surveying the other girl.

Sticky slid out of the kart. "Well, I couldn't let our date run away like that!" She began, going round to the back of the kart and opening the boot, "So I brought the date to you!" She smiled, pulling out a bag of food and several blankets.

Vanellope's face split into a grin. Sticky always knew exactly what to do.

They trudged through the snow to a nearby clearing on the edge of the mountain, where they spread out the picnic blanket, and wrapped all the others around them. Sticky had brought a feast of crisps, biscuits and hot chocolate, and cuddling together as they looked over Sugar Rush, they'd never felt warmer.

 **So, I'll admit it was quite hard to stay on topic with this one, but I still like it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	11. Gummy Royalty

**I'm baaaaaack!**

 **Well, sort of. Here's a chapter!**

 **Agent BM's request of his OCs, Lucy and Gummy.** **Read on!**

* * *

"Where are we going? We've been driving for hours."

Lucy's voice penetrated the noise of the wind as she and Gummy sped down the motorway. The boy next to her just laughed. "Well, it takes a while to get to port." Gummy grinned, keeping his eyes fixed on the road as his gummy worm kart spun round a bend.

"To port?" Lucy gasped. "You mean we're leaving the island?" Gummy chuckled. "That's usually what port means, Luce."

"Mod, Gummy. You're going to make me feel bad by how romantic you can be, aren't you?" She smiled. He took a second to glance over at her. "Don't I always?" As she laughed, he continued "Anyway, this date I've worked hard on, it's a special one. So you better feel good all day, else I've failed in my duty." He finished, crossing one hand over his chest in a mock salute, a melodramatic expression on his face.

They drove onwards, Lucy filled with questions, Gummy keeping the answers to himself as they left a trail of sugar dust behind them. Soon enough they reached the port, and as they boarded the boat Lucy asked, "So then, what are we going to be doing in ... Pearth drop?"

"Well, now then, there is a geology lesson from Professor Gummy to explain that one." Gummy said as they took their seats. "Oh, not another one!" Lucy joked as Gummy pulled a face at her.

"Anyway, undisciplined student, have you ever heard of the caves of Pearth Drop?" Gummy asked. Lucy rolled her eyes. "No, but they sound _fascinating._ Do tell me more, professor."

Gummy elbowed her, saying "You'll be eating your words later. Anyway, about fifty years ago, crystal sugar miners were digging when they came across these enormous caves, hidden underground. They're natural rock candy caves, and apparently they're amazingly beautiful." He said. Lucy grinned. "Wait for it…"

"Not that anything could be as beautiful as you." Gummy smiled. She always knew when he was going to say something corny, but he always did anyway. And as she smiled back at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with laughter, he knew he was right, no matter what she thought.

After another half hour of cheesy jokes and explanations, they arrived in Pearth Drop. Disembarking, they followed the crowds through to the centre of the city. Then, they boarded a bus, and one bumpy drive later they were pulling up outside the caves. In the main entrance, their tour guide was waiting, and after the stragglers had arrived the tour began.

They made their way through tunnels with rough chocolate walls, having to bend to avoid the ceiling. Gummy, who had gone in front, felt a hand sneak into his. As he looked behind him, he found Lucy smiling at him. They were oblivious to the tour guide's speech as they moved further and further into the caves, the air around them getting colder but their entwined hands warm as sunshine.

Suddenly, the tour guide stopped. As the couple looked up, inwardly reconsidering whether they should have been paying attention, the guide smiled. "Welcome," he said, "To the rainbow caves."

He ducked under a final stalactite and the rest of the line followed, until suddenly they were out into an enormous cavern, its ceiling metres above them, its walls extending so far they couldn't be seen anymore. But the fascinating part wasn't the sheer size or even the lake that occupied the floor, it was the rock candy.

It was everywhere, of every colour, and it shone rainbow light around the room from the lightbulbs positioned around it. The colour seemed almost alive – the walls glowed, the water sparkled, the rock gleamed. The couple caught their breath and turned to one another, their faces lit up many different colours by the beautiful light.

"You were right as usual Gummy." Lucy breathed. "I'm eating my words."

Gummy smiled. Then, the tour guide showed them the boats. Lucy's eyes lit up and she grabbed her boyfriend's hand before pelting off towards the water. They threw themselves into a rowing boat and set off, gliding across the still water leaving ripples in their wake. Eventually they were far from the others, turning the corner as they marvelled at the colours around them, reflected by the lapping waves.

"You know what Gum?" Lucy said. "You are the best boyfriend. Ever." Gummy chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He replied, acting cocky, trying to make her laugh. But Lucy turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"No, I really mean it." She continued, honest emotion apparent in her eyes. "You put up with so much chip, dating me, what with all my issues, and the problems with dating the president's daughter, and just my personality in general, and yet you still manage to stick with me all the same, and then you pull off things like this." She smiled then. "I love you Gummy."

Gummy stopped rowing and cupped her cheek. "I love you too Luce. But really, you're always too hard on yourself. You withstand all that media pressure by dating a farmer like me, and you're personality is beautiful. I hate it when you talk about it like a burden. Besides, if you weren't so great, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

She laughed, and he smiled. Then they kissed, a long, sweet kiss.

"HONK!"

"What the-" Lucy jumped, startled. "What was that?" But Gummy looked just as confused. He shrugged. "Probably just someone messing around. Don't worry."

They talked and laughed and kissed for a bit longer, before Lucy noticed something. "Gum … why is it so quiet?" She asked.

They looked around, beginning to realise that whilst they were focused on each other, everyone else had vanished. Their eyes met again, both a lot more worried. Gummy opened his mouth, but then, the light went out.

The boat rocked violently as Lucy yelped and threw herself into Gummy. "Why are the lights out?" She screeched. "I don't know!" Gummy yelled, just as panicked.

"Wait – that was the warning horn, wasn't it? Damn it Gummy! I thought you were listening!" Lucy shouted, pulling away from him. The boat tipped again. "Me! You were the one distracting me, this is not my fault!" Gummy retorted, annoyed. But Lucy ignored him.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" She shouted, her hands on the side of the boat, leaning out as far as she could as the boat rocked wildly. "Hello?"

"Luce, wait!" Gummy shouted in alarm. She ignored him again, and kept shouting. "Lucy, the oars!" Gummy screamed at her, his voice echoing around the cave.

"The what?" Lucy turned back. But it was too late. The oars had slipped out of their holders, and were gone into the darkness. Lucy moaned in defeat and slumped back into her seat. "Great! So now we're stuck until the next tour comes through!"

"No," Gummy replied, his voice uncharacteristically aggravated. "The tours stop at noon. We're stuck for the night! Damn it Luce, why did you have to be so hasty?"

Lucy was too angry to answer – inside, she knew she shouldn't had acted so quickly, but who was he to tell her off? Gummy, seated opposite, was also fuming. Why was she always so impulsive?

Soon enough, as they sat on the boat, dwelling on their thoughts, their eyes began to adjust slightly to the darkness. The stalactites seemed to loom down on them now, scary and threatening. The black water could hold anything. The walls glared down on them, sheer and imposing.

Lucy gulped, but she wasn't going to Gummy. She was going to wait for him to apologise.

Gummy cracked, as usual. "Look, Luce, I … I apologise for shouting." He choked. Lucy turned to him. "Thanks. I'm sorry I lost my head." She replied. Gummy smirked. "We're a right pair, aren't we? So, how are we going to get out of this?"

"I don't know." Lucy admitted. "I suppose … we could die … we'd regenerate elsewhere, probably." But the look on her face was obviously terrified by the idea of jumping into the cold, clammy water and feeling it cut out her life.

"I think not." Gummy decided. "We could … um … oh! We could swim to the edge, then work our way back around to the entrance! At least, we're there, then we can figure out what to do next!" He turned to his girlfriend, grinning. But Lucy looked white as a sheet, shaking.

"Swim … through the dark … with the sharp rocks … and the deep water …" She was murmuring to herself in disbelief. She looked back up at Gummy. "I can't swim!"

"Since when?" Gummy asked, standing up. "Since always!" Lucy replied. Gummy sighed. "Well … I mean, I could go get help then come back, or we could wait the whole night."

Lucy bit her lip. Spend ages in a dark, scary place with Gummy, or spend possibly a few hours on her own in a dark, scary place? But then she looked at Gummy. He was letting her choose, as always. She had to make the right choice, for both of them.

"Go." She said, curling her legs up to her chest. Gummy nodded, then dropped his hat and jacket, took off his shoes and shirt, steeled his nerve and dived into the water.

Lucy watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore, only hear his breaths and the splashes he made echo. She whimpered slightly then. She was alone, really alone, and utterly helpless. She was also cold. She picked up Gummy's jacket and draped it around herself. It was warm and soft, and she felt a fraction better.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, or what felt like an eternity to the couple, Lucy heard the sounds of voices. She felt herself flood with relief. A minute later and Gummy was there, a towel around his shoulders but still cold to the touch as she hugged him. Then they were back on the surface, the light blinding, the management team asking them questions upon questions. Then finally they were back on the boat, heading towards home, Gummy having finished recounting his tale.

"Well." He sighed, looking out to the horizon. "This is going to be a fun story to tell your parents." Lucy laughed, the shaky feeling slowly wearing off now she was out in the sunshine, reunited with Gummy. "I think next time, we'll keep it above ground." She remarked. Gummy nodded. "Yeah. That was too cold for my likings. And sorry Luce – I kind of messed up this date, didn't I?" He winced, scratching his neck.

Lucy smirked. "We both did." She replied. "But hey, it was fun until we got left behind. And the caves were creepy in the dark, but you're right, they were beautiful in the light." She smiled. Then she groaned. "Wait for it…"

"Of course they were. But not as beautiful as you." Gummy finished, chuckling. Lucy joined in, and then they kissed again.

Because what's wrong with a little adventure?

* * *

 **Everything.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


End file.
